bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suri Kasumioji
Suri Kasumiōji '(スリ霞大路家, ''Princess Misty Great Road) is the daughter of '''Rurichiyo Kasumiōji of the Kasumiōji Clan and her husband Shū Kannogi. 'Known as the "'Battle Princess", she is the current heir to becoming the next matriach of the Kasumiōji clan. Currently engaged to Rozeluxe Meitzen, she assists him in training her younger brother Kamina Kasumiōji as well as Kamina's best friend Yuuma Amaterasu. She also works as Rozeluxe's contact by conveying information about what is happening in Soul Society to Rozeluxe while he spends time in the World of the Living. Suri posseses blood of a Yokai, much like her estranged brother, in her case being that of a Kitsune. Appearance As a child, Suri had long black hair, grey-colored eyes, and fair skin. She was also nearly always seen in her purple and pink robes, with golden rings around her arms in order to keep down her ruffled sleeves. Suri was often doted on by her parents for her innocent appearance and adorable manners. She often wore a traditional silk kimono whenever she was out on official business with her parents, something that she makes her daughters do as well. As she aged, Suri often tried to maintain the image of the 'perfect daughter' and did everything in her power to maintain her regal appearance. When she grew older, Suri developed a rebellious streak toward her family. Personality Suri has a rather laid-back personality as she rarely attends to her duties as princess unless it is truly needed and often uses slang; such as yer instead of your. She is also noted to be rather blunt, speaking freely about sensitive topics, as well as not being hesitant in pointing out others' flaws. She can be very sharp-mouthed and over-bearing at times, which is one of the many reasons, Rozeluxe fell in love with her. Possessed of a strong lust for power and relentless sadism, Suri is a tremendously cruel individual who takes great satisfaction in the pain of others and thrives on the fear her very presence causes. She also has an extreme attachment to Raze, as any female that tries to get close to him, she manages to scare away through various means of intimidation She is also possesses of a fearsome temper, and will quickly fly into a rage with little provocation. This results in Suri being bloodthirsty individual, who does not allow anyone to foil her happiness, and she will proceed to strike down anyone who attempts to do so. She is also prone to acts of tremendous violence, such as one time when she grew frustrated and began beating up and burning on her servants, and even went as far as imprisoning Meru, when he did not agree with her battle ethics. History Synopsis Equipment Kuiyume (食い夢, Dream Eater): He is Suri's method of quick transportation throughout the Soul Society. It is a gigantic baku, large enough to carry four grown men. As a chimera with an elephant's trunk, a rhinoceros' eyes, and an ox's tail, they resembled somewhat the real-life tapir. It has tiger-like limbs and bandages wrapped all around its head. It is predominantly dark orange-coloured with the exception on white markings around his eyes and it's trunk. It's feet are also striped; reminiscent of those of a tiger. He also has huge tusks that he can use to skewer Suri's enemies. Powers And Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: '''Her spiritual power, despite being immense, is said to be calming and produces a sense of tranquility to those around her, a rare condition that allows her to control her reiatsu more efficiently and cause those around her to lower their guards. However, her spiritual power, when fully released, has shown itself to be powerful enough to crush entire areas, and cause others no accustomed to her to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Her spiritual power, however, has a soothing quality, which allows it to negate some damage. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a result of attempting to stand out from the previous matriarchs before her, Suri has become one of the best swordsmen in the Kasumioji Clan. She has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with her own blade still sealed. Suri has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Her skills are very versatile, able to use her zanpakuto with high proficiency and even able to cause sonic booms with the swing of her blade. : Enhanced Strength: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''She has shown herself to be quite capable of fighting without her sword. Being able to fight on par with several shinigami at once. '''High Intellect: '''She is known to have a high level intellect. Suri regularly shows more understanding than one would expect from someone in her position. She is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in her opponents' techniques. Suri is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. She is capable of determining an opponent's strategy, in order to force them to stand down. She is quite versatile in setting up plots, and even prepares for a battle by developing several strategies. '''Kidō Expert: '''Suri has quite a bit of knowledge in the field of Kido. She is capable of learning various spells, even after only seeing them utilized in battle once, a result of her incredible intelligence. She has evenn gone as far as creating her own set of kido, although she has yet to demonstrate them in battle. Released Form '''Kitsune Transformation: Zanpakuto Kyūketsōhi (ソウル王妃, Vampiric Queen) is the name of Suri's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a silver bladed odachi with a large golden cross-shaped guard, giving it a similar appearance to that of an imperial longsword. The hilt of Kyūketsōhi has a chain that attaches to Suri's wrist, allowing her to use her zanpakuto as a whip against an opponent or to bring it back to her location should it be removed from her possession. : [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] Raising her blade in front of her body and reciting the release phrase, "Suffer the Queen's Tyranny '''", Kyūketsōhi's original blade vanishes into a plume of black feathers that proceeds to cover Suri as well. Once the feathers clear, a cloud of darkness is emitted from Kyūketsōhi across the area that scatters the feathers and reveals the zanpakuto to have now taken the form of an elaborate katana with a blood-red colored edge and a guard shaped like a vampire bat. The blade of Kyūketsōhi has a great distinction as it made up of several red wires extending from the hilt, that Suri can use for various purposes. ::Shikai Special Ability: Kyūketsōhi's special ability is known as Molecular Manipulation, meaning that Suri has the ability to manipulate objects on a molecular level. To accomplish this, Kyūketsōhi generates and discharge electricity through the large quantity of metal wire it is made up of. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as Kyūketsōhi can completely obliterate organic matter given enough exposure to its electricity. With Kyūketsōhi, Suri is able to manipulate molecules for a wide variety of effects. This is done by Suri using the electrical properties of Kyūketsōhi to act as a magnet in order to draw in molecules, even those making up physical constructs. By drawing in a substantial amount of molecules, Suri is able to take command of each collection of molecules with a different group of wires. This ability is noted be extremely powerful as it is capable of altering matter permanently on the molecular level, meaning that Suri could completely take control of the Earth if he pleased, although she currently lacks that degree of control. ::'''Wire Creation: Since Kyūketsōhii is completely made up of wires it can seemingly produce an infinite amount from its base on the hilt. Each of these wires are tipped with a metal piece that causes it to be capable of grabbing on to the opponent as though it were a grappling hook. The wire conducts electrical currents exceptionally well and is capable of taking on any form of Suri's choosing in order to further help in combat. ::Vampiric Lightning Generation: Utilizing Kyūketsōhi's shikai ability into the various wires of its make-up, Suri can alter matter around himself in order to create a large electrical burst. Even a small application of this electrical energy is enough to render an opponent unconscious. Suri is free to control the intensity of electricity Kyūketsōhi creates and often does so depending on the situation. By wrapping the target in the metal wire produced by Kyūketsōhi, Suri can then send a powerful electrical charge through not only the target's body, but through the bodies of others standing around the target, effectively causing a lightning chain to occur. The lightning created by Kyūketsōhi possesses a very unique property--vampirism. In saying that, it means that when an opponent is electrocuted by Kyūketsōhi, they will have a portion of their life-force drained away. This is done by attaching the spiritual molecules of their bodily make-up to the molecules of the electrical signals throughout the body and forcibly ripping the combine result out of their bodies and feeds it back to Suri. This process happens quite quickly and posseses no known defense as the body naturally produces these signals upon making any thoughts or movements. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:RazeOfLight Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Princess Category:The Rogues Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Females